


SWAK

by astudyinperiwinkle



Series: Just Another Day At The Office [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinperiwinkle/pseuds/astudyinperiwinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balancing work and home can be difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SWAK

“Well, what is it would you have me say, then?”

The shirt he had just peeled off hit the ground in a pile at his feet. “Nothing.” He sighed and shook his head. “I don’t want you to say anything.”

I watched him passively. Scrapes and cuts stood out on his body, still fresh and swollen, and the sight of them should have triggered some sort of response in me. Guilt, perhaps? Respect?

Despite the obvious beating he had taken, there had been no real danger. He and his comrades should not, and apparently did not, have to work hard to overcome the little surprise I had arranged for them. No petty mortal life was taken, no serious harm done to the horrid stone and glass buildings too severe to repair. It was likely callous of me to show up mere hours after my bit of fun became their mess to clean up, but a promise is a promise, and this was our day to meet.

“Are you asking silence from me, or demanding it?”

Two steps brought Steve closer, close enough to touch, to hit, to kiss. One hand raised to the height of his hip, enough to seem threatening yet not enough to actually mean anything- just a movement of pent up agitation leaking through. “You like causing trouble, and that won’t change. You can’t change, I think. I don’t want you to apologize for what you can’t help doing, just like I won’t apologize for what I can’t help doing, which lately has been trying to deal with your so-called pranks. I’m not mad, I’m not even disappointed.” A small sound punctuated his confliction as his hand dropped against the side of his thigh. “I just don’t know what to say to you when I’ve spent all day fighting you as an enemy.”

“Then as you suggested, let’s neither of us say anything at all.” My eyes wandered over his body, my mouth smiled to reflect the implication of my words.

Incredulous was a darling look on his extraordinary features. “You think just like that you can turn on the romance?”

“No, I think just like that I can turn you on.” The Midgardian colloquialism felt odd on my tongue but the effect on Steve was well worth its strangeness.

For how quickly he moved, it appeared for a moment he was aiming to punch me in the gut. There was enough faith in him for me not to flinch. His fist was actually a grab for the metal band of my armor, which he used to yank me towards himself. I staggered forward, hips bumping into his, and he leaned in and forced a kiss on my unsuspecting mouth.

He kept his grip on me, a bunching of knuckles between our stomachs, and did not bother lifting his other hand to touch me. Without a hold to lean into, I pushed forward. He shoved back harder, refusing to give up control, and kept me leaning away with only his hold on me keeping me from losing balance. Our teeth collided almost painfully as he took every ounce of frustration out on my lips and tongue. And I let him, because maybe this time, I deserved it. 

When I moved to place my hands on him, he released me suddenly and sent me stumbling back a couple paces. His mouth was flushed and bruised red like the wounds he wore and I was sure mine was in a similar state, if not worse. My tongue passed over my lips and they tasted metallic, either from the violence of his kiss or the reopened cut on the corner of his mouth.

He turned and among the paltry wounds on his back was a large welt nestled under one of his shoulder blades. I did not doubt it must be quite painful. He was unnaturally swift to heal physically but mentally he never seemed to forget a single injury. Or who inflicted them. From the numerous marks across his skin it was likely I would have some sort of penance to pay him to make up for each one.

“Go home, Loki,” he said in a pointed exhale. “I just want to sleep tonight.”

“You assume I come here for one reason alone.”

“Don’t you?” He asked wearily as he sat on the end of the bed and pulled off his boots, letting them drop with a heavy thud, sending gravel and dirt bouncing into the carpet. Blonde hair sectioned into clumps from sweat and grit fell across eyes not bothering to meet mine.

He was so Human in his tiredness, and it occurred to me how it felt strange in my mind to think of him as such. He may be enhanced by this Realm‘s primitive science, and it was not clear just how mortal he was any longer, yet he still retained the most Human of traits, including a fragile network of emotions untempered by decades of discipline. A part of me recognized our relationship had grown less about connecting and communicating and more about sexual experimentation and satiation. It may be a needed change at least for his benefit to resume more cerebral interactions.

“Perhaps I do of late but it was not always so. Intentions honest, would you prefer me to stay as company rather than bedmate, or leave you in peace entirely?” I meant it, this offer of sincerity. and judging by his hesitation to respond he was appropriately cautious as always to take my word as truth. There was no way I could blame him, or expect any less. “Steve.” I pressed at his silence.

He finally looked at me when I said his name and in his eyes I had my answer.

I inclined my head in acknowledgment. “As you desire.”


End file.
